In general, a known concrete platform on which is mounted a heavy structure that vibrates during operation, such as a turbine, a generator, and so forth, is constructed with a large volume of mass concrete and reinforcing bars.
A beam etc. of a table-deck portion in such a concrete platform, onto which a heavy structure is mounted, is formed to have a larger cross-sectional area (for instance, having a width equal to or more than 2 m and a height equal to or more than 2 m) in comparison with a beam that is used for buildings such as condominiums etc., so as to be able to support a heavy load. At the same time, many metal parts used for fixing the above-mentioned heavy structure to the table-deck portion are embedded in the table-deck portion. The embedded metal parts can include templates, bolts, anchor blocks, and so forth.
Upon producing (hereinafter referred to as “building”) the concrete platform as mentioned above, form is put in place, and fresh concrete is subsequently introduced inside the form, in other words, fresh concrete is poured.
Known form includes one that is removed after the concrete is poured (for example, see PTL 1) and one that makes up part of a concrete platform without being removed (for example, see PTL 2).
For example, when the concrete platform is built using the form described in PTL 1, in order to construct a reinforced concrete beam, which has a large sectional area, of the table-deck portion, the form, supports for supporting the form, scaffolding, and so forth are first put in place. Thereafter, fresh concrete is poured. Once the reinforced concrete beam has been constructed, the form, the support, the scaffolding, and so forth are removed.
For example, when the concrete platform is built using the form described in PTL 2, in other words, steel form, in order to construct a reinforced concrete beam, which has a large sectional area, of the table-deck portion, as in the case with PTL 1, fresh concrete is poured after the steel form, supports for supporting the form, scaffolding, and so forth are put in place first.
Although the supports, the scaffolding, and so forth are removed thereafter, the steel form is not removed and it makes up part of the concrete platform.